


Awakening

by Catz95



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Roger knows what he's doing, Straight pals being pals, butt wiggling, froger - Freeform, implied m/f reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz95/pseuds/Catz95
Summary: Roger likes to sit on Freddie.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey.. I know I haven't written in months but I said an off hand idea to my friend Mila and it sparked a one shot. it's complete fluff. This is set in the 1970s before Freddie came out to anyone.

As far as house parties go, this one was quite tame. Freddie usually had a big crowd following him after each concert, but tonight it was just Mary, Brian, Roger and a couple of Roadies (that were drinking to much of his alcohol much to Freddie’s dismay.)

Mary shuffled about the kitchen, making some sort of meal, and Freddie sat on their beat up couch, his feet up on the coffee table. Mary had told him time and again not to do that. He never listened.

Roger ambled over to Freddie after a couple hours of drinking. A sloppy grin had taken residence on his face. He held a beer in one hand and was running his fingers through his long hair with the other. He and the others had come straight there after a concert so he hadn’t showered yet.

“Hey Fredster. What you doing all by your lonesome?”

Freddie sighed. “Just a long day, I need some time to recharge-”

Freddie took a sip from his own beer, his dark eyes looking up at Roger as he did. When he put his drink down again, Roger took it as an opportunity to sit on his lap. 

“What are you-” 

Roger laughed. “I’m just getting comfortable you know, and this is the best seat in the house.”

When Roger said this he began rocking back and forth with his ass like a cat kneading its bedding to lay down. 

The material of Freddie’s jeans began to rub against Freddie’s dick. He could feel the warmth of Roger’s body and oh it felt good-

Freddie flushed, averting his eyes, hoping that Roger would soon stop and not notice that his dick had awoken. Like a snake it was intrigued by the weight being put on it, and the smell of Roger’s musk and his lean drummer arms poking out of his tank top were becoming hard for Freddie to ignore. He briefly started to consider burying his face into Roger’s hair, but then...

Freddie’s dick throbbed hard, wanting more stimulation. The growing need for contact finally broke him out of whatever buzzed stupor he was in. He unceremoniously pushed Roger off of himself, and quickly stood up.

“Hey what gives? I was getting settled,” Roger stumbled and crossed his arms. His beer had slightly sloshed onto his shirt but he didn’t seem to notice or he didn’t care.

“I have to..” Freddie cleared his throat. He felt sudden panic as he realized his pants were on the verge of tenting from how hard he had become. His mouth became dry and he could hear his pulse. “I have to use the bathroom.” 

Freddie prayed that Roger would not notice his hardening dick, but it was a useless hope. Even when he didn’t have a building erection he wasn’t exactly small. 

Sure enough. Roger’s hazy eyes traveled over the bulge in Freddie’s pants. 

At first Roger looked slightly shocked but then he broke into a proud grin. 

Freddie wanted to slap the smirk right off of Roger’s face. A blush traveled across his cheeks which darkened when Roger stared at him a bit too long.

After what seemed like an eternity, Roger wiggled his eyebrows and pat Freddie playfully on the ass. “When you get back we can continue where we left off…”

“Cunt.”

“Sorry, don’t got one of those, Mary’s got that covered-”

“I hate you.” 

Freddie lightly pushed Roger’s shoulder as he left, and Roger burst into a fit of giggles. 

When Freddie reached the bathroom he did not actually have to go. Instead, he leaned against the sink to look at the mirror on the medicine cabinet and he stayed there for a really long time.


End file.
